


Home At Last

by MalecLover_Dawn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecLover_Dawn/pseuds/MalecLover_Dawn
Summary: after the event of drive-in Michael doesn't just walk away...





	Home At Last

Michael was tired of being disappointed time and again. That’s what Alex does all the time get his hopes up and on first sign of trouble leaves and the worst part is he doesn’t even seem to notice how it all makes him feel. And he has kept quite when they ware 17 but he can’t anymore, for once he just wants to say what’s in his heart. That’s why against his better judgment he’s driving to Alex’s cabin.

He gets out of his truck before he loses his nerve. He can see the lights are still on inside so he knows Alex is home.   
This is the second time he’s come here but he doesn’t want to think about the painful memories of the last time.

He knocks and on the third one Alex opens the door. “What do you want Guerin?” Alex says with a frown. 

“I came here because I need you to tell you something and if I don’t do it tonight I never might”

“And what’s that?”

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he says what he has wanted for years. “you know, when you left 10 years ago I told myself that, that was it, a high school romance ,if we can even call it that with all the sneaking around . 10 years ago you didn’t want people to know about us and I was fine with being your dirty little secret, told myself I was fine every time you walked away. I held my tongue and waited for you to come back again and give me another chance, like a damn dog. And in all this years I didn’t move on. I didn’t fall in love with anyone. “

He can see that Alex wants to say something so he holds up his hand as he continues “let me finish. See I didn’t fall in love because I was still waiting for you even if I didn’t know it. But I’m done. I’m done being your secret cuz god knows I have enough of that in my life, I’m done being the bad boy in your story, the mistake. And I know that you’re thinking why is he here saying all this crap when I already said there will be no us.”   
He looks Alex dead in the eyes, his feels a sting in his eyes but if he doesnt do it now he never will and with their identity being in danger it might be his last chance.  
” I love you Alex” he can see Alex holding his breath.  
“I always have, all these years I have loved you. I needed to say it at least once. But more than that I needed you to hear it.” He slowly moves forward and brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. Not like any other they shared, this one is different it’s full of love. Alex tries to deepen it but Michael moves back.

“You may be right about us not working, but I needed this so I can move on.” And with that he starts to slowly back away from the porch ,Alex tries to stop him. As he watches him leave Alex knows what Michael must have felt being left behind. So before he gets in the car Alex follows him “MICHAEL WAIT”

Michael knows if he stays he might beg him for another chance, a real one and he also knows that Alex Manes will break his heart again.even though He doesn’t want to he can’t deny this man anything so he turns.

Alex looks nervous but at the same time determined “I didn’t know, that you felt this way, that you felt as I did and for that I’m sorry. I wanna do this again, us, but this time let’s do it the right way.” Michael can’t breathe; he can’t believe this is really happening. He’s afraid to hope.

“And what is the right way?”

“Go with me on a date.” 

It’s not really a question because the answer is quite obvious. Michael opens his mouth to answer but Alex doesn’t let him 

“Go out with me so at the end of it I can tell you that I feel the same, that I too have never loved anyone but this boy from Roswell, that I’m sorry for making you feel unloved, for almost letting my dad take what with have.For leaving. go out with me so we can finally put all this stupid angsty crap behind us. ” he says with a smirk.

And what else can Michael do except kiss him with all he’s got.

“Is that a yes?” Alex asks breathless.

“That was a hell yeah.” Michael says, kissing Alex again.

And for the first time in forever he feels like he belongs in this strange planet, that he was brought here just so he could meet with this beautiful human. For the first time since he walked out of his pod, he is home.

**Author's Note:**

> one shot for now but i might continue depending on what you think ...  
> it's my first work and English isn't my first language so take it easy on me :)


End file.
